Never Give Up
by Blank1993
Summary: A story about never giving up and be confident in what you do. There may be tough times, but the difficulties which you face will make you more determined to achieve your objectives and to win against all the odds.
1. A New Beginning

**Had to redo the chapters this one was supposed to be the first chapter to the story. My bad more will be explained in the later chapters sorry.**

It was a sunny day summer in the capital city of Luminous. Fletchlings flying in the opened skies freely it was so peaceful until a huge blast quaked the ground coming from the one and only Pokémon laboratory of Professor Sycamore.

A mock battle was taking place in the backyards mini battle field. On the left side of the field stood a blond teen with a big grin on his face and on the other side was one of the many proctors grading the battle. Waiting for the smoke to clear up before they continued.

"Skuntank use Toxic" Skuntank releases a thick purple stream of liquid that breaks apart and falls in puddles all over the battlefield.

"Kurama barrel roll over the wet patches, then use Dark Pulse at its feet" Kurama opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at the opponent.

The skunk Pokémon got knocked down hard then flinched away from the powerful Dark type move. The random proctor grunted in frustration knowing he was in a tough spot.

Looking up a quickly for second spotting the bright rays of the sun intensely shining down into the laboratories mini battle field in the backyards courtyard. Looking over to the fire-types Drought ability was really taking a toll on the entire battlefield at hand.

"Kurama time to wrap this up" making the random trainer gulped in nervousness seeing his Skuntank barley on its feet panting hard in exhaustion.

"Flamethrower again Kurama!" the large fire fox releases a stream of fire from its mouth at its opponent. The explosion from the Ninetales flames made a small shockwave making some debris fly everywhere before the smoke cleared and the fire fox stood tall over his overly charred opponent.

"Oops maybe we over did it a little Kurama" the blond said while scratching his head nervously seeing his opponent returned his fainted Pokémon to its Pokéball hurriedly running to the healing machine.

Naruto looked down within hearing distance of his foxy friend when he replaying back to the blond ''like it didn't really care". He looked down to the quadruped Pokémon is covered with thick, luxurious reddish-orange fur. Its nine long tails, each tipped with black tips with a small mane around its neck. Kurama's gleaming crimson eyes that are said to give it the ability to control minds looked into the sky bored. Its ears pointed, and it had long, slender legs with three-toed paws. But what made his Ninetales uncommon with other Ninetales was at he was two times the size of an ordinary Ninetales. If Kurama stood up on it hind legs it would defiantly be larger than a towering adult male. As well Naruto himself could actually ride on his back if the grumpy fire-type let him, but he was never in the mood (he did let the blond ride him from time to time). Countless researchers' tried figuring out how Kurama become this color, but gave up the mystery behind his exotic appearance and just telling other that he was a special case as well as a different breed of Shiny Pokémon.

"Well we passed anyway pal even though you messed up in the beginning of the battle. You know how the old saying goes practice make perfect right buddy" he patted the fire-type on its head missing the small tick mark on the side of the fox's head. Kuruma opened its large muzzle blasting the blonds face with a small making his face all chard. Naruto yelled trying to wipe some the ash off his face. The blue eyed teen furiously returning the temperamental fire type to his Pokéball.

"Go Naru-chan this my son!" a loud red head called out to the hyper active blonde in the distance waving excitedly. Naruto sweat dropped waving in embarrassment by his mother's flamboyant cheering and went to the men's room to rinse off the rest of the soot from his partners' previous flamethrower.

Naruto's mom Kushina returned to her seat smiling. Kushina was a woman well known for her beauty and a top coordinator and winner of numerous Grand Festivals until she retired a few years ago. Everybody knew she was not just a top coordinator but was very skilled in battle as well, her Pokémon were especially dangerous when working as a team. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles (waist in the anime) with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Generally, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard opened toed sandals. But as well has a quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her. Kushina smiled patted her oversized Altaria on its cotton-like wings while it sit down next to her trainer sleeping.

In the men's bathroom Naruto was wiping off the rest of the black smudges from his whiskered cheeks before looking back into the mirror once more with a big grin. The teen strongly resembles his father Minato, he has blond, spiky hair and clear blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks.

Naruto wore an orange and black jacket, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and the red Uzumaki crest on the back. While sporting a black sash across his forehead the long tails flying back as well sporting lengthy jet black jeans and deep blue sneakers. The blond raced back outside into the courtyard to join the others.

"Look the dobe is back" Sasuke said with a smirk. The Uchiha was wearing a white (grey in the anime) zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers and dark blue pants with black sneakers.

"Shut up teme" the blond said to the other male teen.

"Now Sasuke-chan be nice" the dark hair boy eye twitched before looking back at his respective mother. Mikoto was a very gentle and kind woman, but could also be stern and strict when she needed to be.

Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it.

Naruto laughed at his friends suffering being scolded by his mother, Sasuke glared at the blond before his name was called next to battle to get his trainers license. Sasuke gave a small shove to the blond when he walked by the still grinning Uzumaki/Namikaze heir.

Sasuke brought out his partner Houndoom from its Pokéball. Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns.

"Go Loudred" the test protector released the Big Voice Pokémon stomping its feet readily.

"Houndoom lets make this quick Overheat!" Houndooms body turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with a red-orange flames spiraling out of its mouth around it at the opponent making the first move.

Sakura and Ino stood to the side of the field sighing blissfully with massive hearts in their eyes seeing the dark haired male up next to battle for their last exam. Ino and Sakura glared at each other in fury trying to get the boys attention onto them.

Sakura's typical outfit consists of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Part I outfit. Accompanying with white sneakers, black shorts underneath her skirt. The cloth of her forehead is a red ribbon that holds her short pink locks out of her face and she starts carrying a pouch full of medical items. As usual her competitiveness around Ino for Sasuke's affection.

Ino has fair skin, blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. Ino's outfit is slightly more revealing in exposing her midriff and wears mesh armor on her thighs, elbows and knees. Ino had the same infatuation on Sasuke that most other girls in their Academy class had, due to his good looks and cool personality.

Sakuras Sylveon was alongside the pink haired teen crouched down glaring at Ino's Espeon while the annoyed Psychic-type hissing back. Both Eevee evolutions was in love with the Uchihas Houndoom ever since they were both young Eevees they tried competing for its affections of love just like their trainers.

Both teenage girls and their Pokémon had sparks in their eyes about to fight. The others stand off to the side waiting for their turns to battle too.

Shikamaru narrowed his brown eyes with a typical irritated expression hearing the girls shouting at each other. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. Shikamaru is naturally a lazy person and his inclination is to do as little work as possible. He traded most of his personalized wardrobe for the standard Konoha outfit, the only customizations being green-lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles. He also replaces the hoop earrings for studs. His Slowking slowly yawned in a bored expression looking over to the smiling Diggersby next to its trainer as well waiting to battle.

Chōji like other Akimichi, has a rotund build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. Chōji is a very kind, polite, and caring person. The plump Akimichi was crunching on some chips in waiting for his turn to battle with his partner Diggersby. He sports a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, having the same kanji for "food" on the front. He switches to a standard red forehead protector and replaces his hoop earrings with studs.

Kiba like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. his outfit, including his, switched to a black color, with his coat being replaced by what looks like a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and gray sneakers, also zipped, matching the jacket. Kiba was sitting on top of his enormous Arcanine having a conversation with Shino.

Shinos Ninjask was buzzing around its trainers head speedily. Shinos appearance became even more mysterious, with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back.

The small graduation day for the Academy students of Konoha they decide to do the graduation intuition at Professors Sycamore lab since they all were graduating today to get their trainers license. The Konoha 11 that's what they were called by their peers and teachers in exceling in all aspects from the Academy in getting there starter Pokémon at the early age of ten they were far ahead of the other in their class so they got to graduate early then the others in participated in the battle exams in finally getting there trainers license. That's why their teachers wanted for their parents to be there for their graduation ceremony they all delightedly agreed to the invitation in seeing their children graduate.

Kibas mom Tsume was standing with her giant Stoutland observing the matches. Shinos dad named Shibi beside her with his arms crossed as well observing the battle too.

Chōza, Inoichi and Shikaku were sitting down at a white cloth table with refreshments too busy laughing and joking catching up from old times in being old friends from childhood.

Kizashi Sakuras dad was sitting at a separate table joking while riling up his wife, Mebuki. When the mock battles finally finished up Professor Sycamore came outside clapping his hands getting the crowds attention.

Professor Sycamore is a middle-aged man, with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. Sycamore wears a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt (which has the buckle shaped like a circle), and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes. Sycamore also wears a brown watch on his left arm and often wears with his white lab coat when he is not conducting field research.

"Hello students I am here to congratulate you all in passing your exam battles and receive your trainers' license" he applauded along with the parents clapping for their children's success and hard work.

"Either you want to compete in the upcoming Kalos league or even participate and be a Pokémon Performer. I have confidence that all of you will do incredible things in the near future" he smiled at all the teens. Ino and Sakura both nodded in determination fire lit up in their eyes in being the next Kalos Queen.

"As well as the ones that are challenging the gyms, I wish you all luck in the Kalos League. The league is still quite a ways away so there is no rush in getting started in collecting gym badges okay" he nodded to the males in the group, knowing half of them are determined to get started in collecting badges once they step out of the laboratory.

The blond male nodded in resolve hoping to challenge Diantha the Kalos Regions Champion. He already encountered her when he was around thirteen. Since his father was the Champion of the entire Unova Region and his mother was a Top coordinator too, he had the connections to see her face to face and have lunch with her together with his parents. Personally she was really nice and pretty too. Her Gardevoir that could Mega Evolve was amazing and super strong. When he came to school the next day and told everyone he met Diantha up close and personal he was swarmed by all the females in the school wanting to know the details. He now knew how Sasuke felt when he got pursued by girls when they were still in their youth.

Naruto looked back seeing the challenging smirk from the dark haired Uchiha when the professor talked about collecting badges. He grinned back excepting the challenge in trying to collect the regions badges the fastest. Even though Naruto and Sasuke fought a lot they both knew they were friends and would always pull each other out of the toughest of spots.

When professor Sycamore was near finishing up his heartfelt speech one of his assistants hurriedly ran over to him saying their special visitor just arrived and was waiting to meet him.

"Oh my, I didn't know she would arrive so quickly. I don't know if she may need her first Pokémon. I am unable to recall if Professor Kukui stating if she already had a starter Pokémon by this time" he thought out loud the pervious group now interested in the new guest that had the Kalos professor pacing around anxiously. Then asked his assistant her exact whereabouts. He replied back informing him she was in the laboratories garden with the other Pokémon.

"I will ask her myself if she would want a Pokédex as well" he nodded thanking his assistant when he walked back toward the back entrance of the lab. Sycamore turned back to the crowd to apologize.

"I'm very sorry for the interruption everyone, I have an extraordinary guest from faraway that just arrived and receiving her trainers' license today too" he smiled clapping his hands together enthusiastically.

"It's no problem professor" they all said.

"Yeah it's actually pretty exciting since most of us are from different regions too" Kiba exclaimed

Naruto was originally born in the Sinnoh region as well his big brother Volkner that is the gym leader of the Sunyshore Gym. But moved to the Kalos region with his mother when she opened up a brand new fashion line for coordinators and Pokémon performers. She excitedly signed him up to attended Konoha Pokémon Trainers Academy so he can get his trainers license. Sasuke originated from Blackthorn City the Johto region. Sakura also coming from Johto from Cherrygrove City. Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji altogether came from Kanto from Saffron City. Kiba and Shino individually coming from Mauville City in the Hoenn region.

"So which Region did she come from?" Sakura asked raising her hand with interest thinking it must be one of Hoenn or maybe Johto.

"She actually came from a newly discovered region call the Alolan Region" he grinned seeing all there surprised looks including the parents too.

"All my colleagues and myself are extremely excited in researching this new Region that's now opening up to the public" he grinned happily hoping to talk with Professor Kukui soon about the different habitats on the mysterious islands.

"Wow a new Region!" Chōji said excitedly to his ponytail wearing friend who just nodded in agreement, but still looking bored but listing.

"I've never even heard of the Alolan region before?" Ino said thinking out loud.

"Is there any new information on this mysterious new region?" Sasuke questioned their parents walking over to listen into the conversation curious as well.

"Do they have brand new Pokémon?!" the hyper active blond asked jumping up and down in excitement hoping to get an immediate answer.

"I don't know yet I just gotten a call yesterday from the Professor from the Alolan region himself saying she would be arriving soon and to aid her in attaining a trainers license" he answered back with a shake of his head. Naruto thought for a second before answering looking back to his friends beaming.

"If this is her first time as a trainer as well as being new to Kalos altogether we should wish her a warm welcome. Every one of us knows how it feels to be the new kid" everyone nodded in agreement except the moody Uchiha but agreed as well curious in at least seeing which starter she'll pick.

"For once the knucklehead is right lets welcome her to Kalos" Ino said everyone laughing at the comment except Naruto and glared at his fellow blond in annoyance. The teens asking permission from the Kalos professor if they can meet the foreigner too.

"I don't see why not I beat she'll be happy to see peers around her age, it's always good to see a friendly face when moving to a new place" he smiled leading the large crowd inside to the laboratory gardens to meet the newcomer.

 **This is a short chapter I know but hope this clears up a little misunderstanding. Until next time.**


	2. A Heartfelt farewell

**This still a Naruhina story so sit back and relax I have noticed there isn't really and Pokémon/Naruto crossovers getting updated too often I'm going try to change that and I'm trying to finish my other Pokémon stories too. But wanted to put this one out cuz this one been in my mind for a while since I never yet read a crossover between two Pokémon regions before so something a little new.**

* * *

"Hinata-sama please reconsider" her butler asked once more.

"Thank you for your consideration Ko, but I can handle this please believe in me" she said looking back at him sending him a small smile his way when he nodded she looked back forward pushing down her large white sun hat when the breeze started to pick up.

Ko displayed to have a great care and concern for Hinata's happiness and well-being, disheartened whenever he saw her sad smile. Hinata is a young girl with lavender eyes and long dark blue hair, with two long braids at each side of her face. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. As well wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes resembling ballet flats. She also carries around bag with a Poké Ball design on both sides.

Hinata originally had a close relationship with her mother before she passed way from a sudden illness when giving birth to her little sister Hanabi. Then her father Hiashi took over the company business and Aethers Paradise and started to resent Hinata because of her close resemblance to her mother. When Hinata told her father what she was planning to start her own journey he was against it but he soon reluctantly agreed with her decision in being a bit more independent even though he really wanted her to stay home and study to go to a rich school but, he knew he could not keep her there forever so he made a few calls and got her an expensive first class plane ticket to Luminous City in the Kalos Region.

Before she left her father nodded her farewell from the large windows in his office when her butler Ko escorting her out of the families mansion until she got to the lab to register her. She already had her best friend and Pokémon partner her beloved Ninetales she nicked named Yuki (because that's what I named mine lol).

Kō has brown hair, which is short, with backward spikes. He has featureless white eyes and his nose is broad and well-defined. He wears the standard Konoha uniform inclusive of a flak jacket and forehead protector that he wears like a bandanna. Casually, Ko wears the Hyuga clan's signature black kimono.

Hinata thought back to the night before she came to the Kalos region. She was flying on her Lunala around the islands of Alolan.

* * *

"Nebby" she looked down into the dark pink eyes of the huge legendary bat-like Pokémon when she flew silently into the cloudless skies. The Huge bat looked nodded letting the girl knew she was listening.

"I'm a little scared" she said sadly hiding her face from her dear friend.

'What are you afraid of Hinata?' the legendary Moone Pokémon asked using telekinesis to speak but looked up when she felt the small Hyuga clutched a bit tighter on its slender neck when she asked.

"I've never really been off the island before this so new to me I really miss Nii-san he would know what to do" she said whipping a few stray tears from her pearly eyes whenever she spoke of her older sibling.

The Moone Pokémon knew of the older Hyuga her friend spoke of. Lunala heard of different stories of the adventures and battles whenever he sent letters to Hinata from his adventures even when it was in her pre-evolution state as a Cosmog Hinata always shared her gifts with it whenever she had gotten a letter or a gift from her precious big brother. Lunala always enjoyed her moments with the young Hyuga girl she was always so gentle and kind, unlike her father that was cold and emotionless.

* * *

When Hinata was younger she escaped with it one night from the secluded laboratory of Aether Paradise when it was a young Cosmog to travel to Iki Town on Melemele Island to compete in the upcoming festival tournament against other young trainers.

Hinata told it she really like to compete and wanted it to come as well for support and to have fun, of course, the tiny Psychic type agreed in seeing a real battle up close and personal instead of a television screen they watched together sometimes. Nebby teleported both them to the island right outside of small town when the townsfolk were putting the finishing touches of the decorations up for the opening ceremonies.

When the festival was finally in full swing after a heartfelt speech from the Island Kahuna himself Hala saying the Pokémon battles were going to start later on tonight. Hinata signed her name up for the tournament she and Nebby nodded to each other in excitement. Before that Hinata and Nebby shared some sweet cotton candy, played many games, and won prizes for her little sister Hanabi.

Soon when later on the night the intercom voiced out of the contestants for the tournament to come to the center arena to be matched up. Hinata and Nebby hurried toward the stage standing in the lineup of young trainers readied to be paired up to the first match. Nebby hid in Hinata's backpack for the time being not wanting to be seen by anyone except the shy lavender eyed girl. Professor Kukui of the Alolan Region stepped forward to call out the names to be battle first. Hinata smiled with stars in her eyes when she saw the first trainers battle it out in the open wooden arena.

Seeing a young trainer with a Yungoos finishing off young a female trainer with her Pikipek in the first three minutes of the 1st round meant that the Yungoos was really strong but then looked up toward a dark-skinned boy stepping forward, with dark greenish hair, which was tied into a short ponytail with an orange band. He was wearing a black shirt, with some yellow board shorts and orange shoes and a backpack. He was smiling and being cheerful waving to the coward when they cheered for him. His name was Hau the grandson of the Kahuna Hala himself.

"Go Litten!" a single Poké Ball flashed then out came a quadruped, feline Pokémon covered with primarily black fur. The Litten had a short muzzle with a tiny, black nose, red eyes with yellow sclera, and short, pointed ears with pale gray insides. There are two red stripes around each of its legs and two horizontal stripes of a vertical stripe across them on its forehead. The lower part of Littens face is also red, and there is a large tuft of fur on each cheek. A tuft of fur sits at the end of its long tail. When it arches its back, three pointed tufts of fur with red tips appear along its spine.

"Go Slowpoke" the random trainer brought out the plump pink Pokémon.

She was impressed in seeing how this battle will turn out seeing the random trainer going for the type advantage against the small fire type.

"Litten use Scratch" the quadruped, feline raced toward the dopey Water/Psychic type with sharpened claws ready to slash.

"Quick use Protect!" the greenish barrier blocked the sharp claws from harming it.

"Water Gun hurry" Slowpoke shot the small stream of gushing water at the little cat pushing it to the edge of the wooden stage. Litten looked at his opponent hissed at the dopey Pokémon in annoyance from the wet attack on its black fur.

"Litten get in close then use Ember under its feet" Litten fired the small balls of fire at the pink Pokémon feet. The dopey Water/Psychic type wobble backward onto its back in panic.

"Now Bite its tail then slam it down!" the black red cat raced forward then bit down hard on the Dopey Pokémon tail then lifted the plump Pokémon into the air before slamming it down onto the stage.

"Slowpoke get up hurry!" The dopey Pokémon tried getting up again from the fierce slam.

"Now Fire fang!" the black kitten arches its back, three pointed tufts of fur with red tips appear along its spine. With red enlarged fangs of fire chomped down onto the down onto the dual type causing a small burst of smoke. Slowpoke was unable to continue the battle making Hau the winner. The Litten trainer grinned in happiness with a fist pump in the air.

Hinata clapped along with the crowd over the boys' swift victory. Then jumped in surprise when her name was called up on to the stage next. She was incredibly nervous when being called. Hinata only got to practice with her Nii-san before he left and worked on attacks and strategies with the laboratory staffs Pokémon in mock battles whenever they had free time. Hinata blushed a soft pink when they said she was a rookie and her first time to the island too. Her opponent was a random school boy with thick glasses giving her a calculating stare thinking this would be an easy win.

Professor Kukui smiled asking them both to bring out their Pokémon. The random glasses wearing trainer pulled out his Pokéball and sent out an energetic looking Makuhita ready to start. Hinata nodded in determination and pulled out her white Premier Ball from her dress pocket getting some interested looks and whispers from the audience from the special Poké Ball she held.

"Yuki I choose you!" She threw the Poké Ball up sending out her precious friend. The white flash died down showing the crowd the snowy white fur of a Vulpix. This Vulpix had pale blue paws, blue eyes, and dark blue insides its ears. Its snout is more pronounced and pointed than that of non-Alolan Vulpix. The locks of hair on its head and its six tails are curlier with a wispy appearance. Yuki was Hinatas first friend and partner she received the tiny ice type on her 8th birthday from her mother when she was still very young. Yuki never strayed far from the lavender eyed girl whenever she was out her ball and Hinata always appreciated Yukis' company whenever she had a tough day with lectures and lessons to run the company one day. She always loved coming back to her room and see her friend sitting on her outsized plush bed tail wagging in excitement in waiting for Hinatas to return.

Everyone was surprised in seeing the little ice type thinking it as unusual since Vulpix wasn't a local Pokémon to the Melemele Island itself. But a few people I the crowd discussing that the young Makuhita had the type advantage thinking it will be a short battle. Professor Kukui nodded seeing the two children ready he brought his hand down in a swiping motion.

"Hajime!" he shouted stepping back to judge along with Hala with his arms crossed watching the matches with stern calculating eyes.

"Makuhita Fake Out" the Guts Pokémon flashed ahead slapping its fists together hitting the tiny ice type making it roll over. The arrogant glasses wearing trainer smirked thinking it was over already.

"Now Yuki!" The small fox got up howling toward the sky everyone seeing storm clouds gathering seeing big chunks of hail falling out of the night sky. Everyone was surprised of the little fox calling a huge hail storm out of nowhere the more experienced trainer knew it was Vulpixs special ability ' _Snow Warning_ ' activated now the fighting type was getting pelted by the hail storm as it was trying to cover its body from the continuous damage.

"No matter this will be over soon use Arm Thrust" the yellow Pokémon heard it trainers command and moved forward getting ready to hit Yuki.

"Feint Attack" Vulpix disappeared in a blur attacking the Guts Pokémon in the back making it fall flat on its face.

"Wow that was fast" professor Kukui said with his hand under his chin nodding impressed in seeing the ice type's speedy assault.

"Use Whirlwind to lift yourself up in the air then Force palm onto the ground!" he countered

"Freeze Dry the whole field" The tiny fox muzzle opened in freezing the entire field making long jagged spikes appear protecting it from harm.

"Makuhita stop!" Makuhita tried landing in a different direction but failed from falling too fast from its first command from the Force palm by crashing onto the ice covered field.

"Makuhita get up hurry" Makuhita weakly got onto its feet, but still wobbled just to stay up on its feet.

"Stay sharp Yuki" Yuki nodded readily for anything.

"Force palm that Vulpix" Makuhita weakly rushed to the tiny fox when it just stood there waiting for the right moment.

"Yuki jump high!" but then the yellow sumo wrestler fell over again when the tiny fox jumped right over the 'Arm Thrust' the little fox tucker its legs back while doing a couple backflips getting a bit high than her foe.

"Now Moon Blast!" the pinkish orb of power glowing in the tiny fox's muzzle the moonlight reflecting off the pink powerful orb.

"Dodge it quick" Makuhita tried dodging it but slipped onto its side from the ice sheets on the ground from Vulpix previous attack. Yuki shot the orb forward hitting the fighting type the attack alone made a pretty big explosion the others closer in the audience had to shield their eyes from the flash.

The smoke finally cleared seeing the tiny fox staring down her fainted opponent that had swirls in its eyes from unconsciousness.

"Makuhita is unable to continue the winner is Yuki and Hinata" Hinata smiled hugging Yuki when she jumped in her arms to lick her face happily. Everyone cheered seeing a fantastic battle especial a type disadvantage battle was always exciting to witness.

Hala smirked impressed nodding. The crowd wasn't just watching the thrilling battle beforehand a good distance away on a rooftop the deity of Melemele island itself Tapu Koko was observing the clash from both Pokémon with curiosity.

When the matches continued throughout the festival was soon coming to an end. Hau and Hinata made it to the semi-finals as well a foreign trainer named 'Sun' with a strong lookingRowlet. Everyone was saying that he and his mother just arrived in the Alolan Region a couple days ago from the Kanto Region. She really wanted to go up and talk to the foreign trainer about the distant region he was from but she was too shy and soft-spoken and chickened out so she just stood a distant away while Hau excitedly talked to the foreign trainer about different kinds of Pokémon.

* * *

Soon enough the list showed Hinata vs. Hau next

"This is the semi-finals tournament of this year's Melemele festival Hinata and Hau please step forward, the winner of this match will face Sun in the finals" people clapped.

"Please release both your Pokémon you two" the professor called out to them.

"Yuki come out" the ice fox was ready to battle she shook frost off its white fur.

"Litten I choose you" the bipedal cat hissed flames coming from its mouth.

"Now Hajime!"

"Feint Attack!" "Scratch!" both calling out at the same time the two tiny Pokémon clashed. Seem like Yuki hit the cat head on first and the cats 'Scratch' attack failed.

"Use Freeze-Dry on the ground Yuki" Yuki flipping midair getting ready to freeze the ground once more,

"Were not falling for that one, Litten uses Fire Fang to cancel out that move" The small cats sharp teeth lit aflame chomping onto the icy particles in the air canceling out the entire Freeze-Dry.

"Now grab it tails with Fire Fang" Litten leaped forward with impressive speed getting ready to bite down onto Yukis tails.

"Smack it away when it gets too close, then use Freeze-Dry again on the ground to make a tower upwards"

"What?!" Hau yelled out in disbelief. Yuki followed the shy girls' every order smacking the black feline away from her then jumped high to front flipping into the air blasting the ground with ice making a tall ice tower to evade the fire type from its super effective attacks.

"No matter how totally awesome that was we need to bring that thing down, use Ember to tear that ice sculpture down!" Litten fired the balls of flames at the ice tower breaking the center mass making the whole object plummeting down.

"Moon Blast full power Yuki on the ground to help you land!" Hinata called out seeing Yuki falling from the sky. The tiny fox shot the powerful Fairy type move onto the ground. Litten was waiting 'til Yuki landed but had no choice but to dodge the Moon Blast. The shockwave from the attack sent the tiny fire-type stumbling from the attack. Yuki landing without a problem landing in front of Litten a little winded from the full blast from the powerful fairy type move.

'I need to do something, Yuki is exhausted from making that colossal ice tower to just evade Littens Fire Fang' Hinata perked up thinking of a plan.

"Yuki use Freeze-Dry on yourself" Everyone gasped thinking Hinata was foolish in hurting her own Pokémon.

Yuki nodded blasting it's Freeze-Dry into the air coating itself in ice particles letting the ice built up more onto itself.

"I don't know what you're planning but well stop you anyway use Ember Litten point blank quick" Litten blasted the ice type with the super effective move. Yuki yelled in pain in being constantly hit by the small fireballs.

Hinata softly bit her bottom lip praying for Yukis safety hoping she can hold on a little longer for her plan to work. When her friend looked over its shoulder toward Hinata she nodded and beamed in understanding the gesture. Yuki cried out its name letting the icy crystals surround itself. Hau looked into the icy curtains of snow trying to spot the tiny fox and Litten narrowed its golden orbs trying to spot its challenger knowing the smaller ice-type did not give up that easily. Soon the smoke began to clear then moon shined down onto the Ice type.

"Yuki now use Moon Blast" the powerful pink blast headed straightforward toward Litten but it dodged left to get away from the deadly pink orb. When the mist finally cleared everyone gasped. Hala eyes widened spotting the ice fox still standing, but that is not what stunned the aged Kahuna the most it was noticing the thick layers if jagged ice sprouting from off Vulpixs entire body.

The full moon illuminated off Vulpixs _**Ice Armor**_. The whole audience witnessing the battle gasped sighted the tiny fox covered in ice crystals giving off an eerie beautiful glow.

"Ember" Litten blasting the ice type but it just took the hits head on the balls of fire bouncing of the icy defense. Litten glared seeing its own attacks not doing any damage the ice armor protecting Yuki. Her front paws as well covered in a defensive coating of ice, but still giving it the freedom of movement.

Yuki crouched down ready to continue the battle.

Hinata smiled seeing Yuki's Ice Suit of armor. She and Yuki trained with this combination for a while now knowing it would take a while to complete and it was not exactly perfected yet. The shy girl worked on Yuki in making this defensive armor to protect her better from critical damage. Hinata was extremely pleased that all their rigid training finally paid off.

Hau was not expecting this at all.

"Litten Ember into the air" Litten held up its head and an orange ball of fire appeared in front of its jaws. It then fired the flames into the sky soon the ball exploded, releasing multiple giant sized fireballs.

"Yuki quick dodge it" the ice Vulpix speedily slid away from the large fireballs, as graceful as a Swanna, she did a few midair flips over every fiery blast while still keeping her balance over the thick sheets of ice. Litten angrily shot another ember after another trying to hit its target but soon getting frustrating from missing all its attacks.

"Knock them all back Yuki" Yuki turned around gliding in reverse in perfect sync to Hinatas directions using its curly tail like a club knocking the fiery balls back at the tiny black feline.

Litten hissed in getting hit by its own Ember attack and gathered energy in its mouth once more forming a huge scorching orange ball of fire. The blazing ball was shot again toward Yuki at an alarming pace. Hinata told her friend to quickly dodge away from the flames then use 'Moon Blast'. Without missing a beat Yuki looked over toward Litten still gliding backward a pink ball of fairy energy appears in front of its small muzzle before firing the sphere of glowing light at her foe. Both attacks exploded making quakes bounce off the surface of the ice.

Both sides were panting in tiredness when the smoke rapidly cleared once more, but both Pokémon were still standing while scrapes and bruises beginning to form but, neither of the two refused to drop first. Yuki ice armor melted off her body still not fully mastering the ultimate defense very well yet.

Soon Littens back arched and its eyes glowing a burning gaze calling out its name out in a howl.

"Alright Blaze!" Hau jumped up in enthusiasm. Litten's special ability _**Blaze**_ has to be triggered.

"Finish it with Ember full blast!" Putting its talons in front of its body forming an intense bluish-white ball of energy molding in front of its snout speedily shooting the massive fireball at its unexpected foe.

"Yuki Moon Blast!" Hinata pleaded to her friend. Yuki weakly formed the pinkish globe in front of her muzzle despite the fact that it was vastly bruised. She faced toward the tiny fire-type as well firing of an enormous sphere of pink into the gigantic Ember ball. Both attacks collided causing a new blast of wind to be kicked up. Soil and fragments were flying all over the place. The shockwave pushed Hinata and Hau back a bit too.

The smoke cleared up every person spotted a beaten up Litten standing over a downed Vulpix with a few burns and black smudges in its snow white fur.

Hinata gasped sprinting forward hastily into the center of the arena without a second thought. She heard the massive applauding and cheers from the crowd but overlooked them all while calling out to Yuki anxiously. Some of the smudges of the fire gotten onto her white dress while picking up her precious friend, but did not care for her clothes right now. Just seeing if Yuki was alright was more important.

Yuki woke up looking up spotting Hinata carrying it. Baby blue orbs looked up at her friend innocently knowing they have lost the battle; Yuki looked down in shame thinking she had severely humiliated her friend. Hinata cuddled her friends' prone form in her arms. She told Yuki she was so pleased with her learning her Ice Armor. Hinata repeating to the ice type this was their very first time actual battling instead of simulations battles at Aether Paradise.

Hinata smiled while facing Hau when he walked over to her with his roughed up Litten in his arms. She bowed thanking him for an amazing match. The young girl picked up her Pokéball handbag getting ready to go back home, but a deep voice stopped her. Hala walked forward onto the stage before stopping in front of her. Telling her he was massively impressed by her and Vulpixs' battle and also coming up with an idea like Ice Armor was an ingenious way to use your opponent's attack against them.

The young Hyuga blushed and shyly told them it was all thanks to Yuki that it all worked out. Yuki shook its head at her trainers' shyness. Professor Kukui smiled thinking the exact same thing too. Hau jumped up in excitement saying that was the most action packed battle he ever had in his life. He also bowed lowly to Hinata saying he would be honored to battle her once more if she came to visit the island again as well offering to show her around Melemele too.

Hala made a proposition that she should take the island challenges to receive Z-Crystals. Hala and professor Kukui explained what the challenges were and how they were different from regular battles. Professor Kukui said if she like she could teach her more about the types of Z-moves that go with each Z-Crystal if she wanted to know more information. Hinata nodded in understanding and thanked them for their generous proposals and said she will think about their kind offers, but said she had to hurry back home. Hurriedly making it back home with Nebby teleporting them back before anyone noticed them gone.

Hinata soon found out the mysterious stranger named 'Sun' won the entire Melemele battle tournament and soon became the champion of the entire Alolan Region in less than a year. She knew he was strong in the beginning and wanted to very much to change herself and start a journey herself.

She continuously asked her father for years to travel around by herself, but he always told her 'No' informing her she was too young even though she was over the age to start her journey in being the ripe age of 13 but still treated her like a weak child. Hinata one day decided to accept Halas and Professors Kukui offer in taking some of the Island challenges herself when receiving a Key Ring from the Melemele island guardian Tapu Koko when it abruptly appeared out of nowhere. Bestowing her a Key Ring then vanishing just as it appeared. Hinata retold her tale in seeing Tapu Koko to Professor Kukui and Hala and both just laughed saying it must have believed she was worthy to take the island challenges. Hinata challenged a few of the island challenges and bested against some of the island leaders themselves. She enjoyed her time in battling the Tapu Pokémon in acceptance the crystals in activating the Z-Moves, but as soon as her father found out she was battling outside on the island he forbid her from leaving the mansion.

Hiashi only let Hinata leave the island with a Hyuga chaperone to study lessons from Professor Kukui himself as his junior assistant for few years 'til she was finally sixteen years old and expressed her frustrations to her father that she was old enough to go on her own journey since he given up on her and made her baby sister Hanabi the new Heiress to the family business and Aethers Paradise as well planning to just go with or without his permission. Hiashi before long gave in to her request in the end.

All her friends heard about her decision in leaving and had a big going away party with all the friends she made over the years and some of the Kahunas too.

When walking into the vast backyard seeing the party was in full swing the shy Hyuga was a little disappointed that her sister and father didn't show up, but knew they were busy with work didn't voice her opinion. Remembering Hanabi shouting at her father before she left the mansion that she desperately wanted to be at the party, but then again father said she had to study the latest reports for the chiefs' board meeting in the morning.

Hinata shrugged grabbed a cup of punch from one of the clothed tables watching Acerola smiling excitedly speaking to Llima at a fast pace. Mallow was in the side kitchen still bringing out heaps of food with the assistance from her Steenee and Professor Kukui wife Professor Burnet pouring in the rest of the fruity beverages inside the giant glass bowl, Kiawe was on a small stage doing an astounding fire dance display with his Marowaks Flamethrower, and Lana sitting down at a table while holding onto her Popplio while talking with Sophocles and his Togedemaru jumping in place in joy while he typing speedily on his laptop still listening to her conversation. Hala and Olivia were chatting at a separate clothed table laughing about old times. Hinata was very pleased that all her friends were having a good time.

A loud clapping noise from Professor Kukui quieted down the crowd for a moment.

"We all came together like to congratulate and wish Hinata a safe journey to the Kalos Region tomorrow and hopes she makes, even more, friends when she gets there" Everyone agreed and cheered and laughed at their shy friends' red-faced from all the attention. Hinata expressed her thanks to everyone for coming to her going away party. The shy girl got many gifts from her friends. Different Pokéballs, battle items, TMs, medicines, and cute outfits from the girls.

Later on in the middle of the party the Ground specialist Kahuna Hapu came flying down from her Flygon while scratching her bonnet head blushing a little for being late but gushed squeezing the life out of Hinata when she said she was very happy for her to come all this way to see her. Hapu was continuously crying anime tears that she was going to miss the lavender eyed girls' presences. While bigheartedly giving Hinata the TM Earthquake with a smile and more heartfelt tears.

"Thank you all for these fabulous gifts, I will make you all proud and try my very best" they all laughed hugging her and patted her head. When the small gathering ending and everyone returned home wishing the shy Hyuga farewell and safe travels as well demanded she calls and writes to them.

Hinata promised.

When Hinata returned back to Aether Paradise she talked with her sister till it goes so late in the night and had to go to bed. Hanabi gave Hinata a special item a 'Dragons Fang' then rushed out of her room with a small hug before going to bed. Hinata looked at the 'Dragons Fang' confused but shrugged it off placing the said item on her wooden nightstand before heading straight for the shower before bed. The sixteen-year-old yawned walking out of her luxurious bathroom already dressed in her frilly baby blue nightgown that showed her already womanly curves. She sat down in her cushioned chair in front of her massive mirror brushing her dark long locks before spotting at a Luxury Ball on her pillow behind her she has gotten up out of the chair to inspect the item. The Pokéball wasn't there before she showered. She picked up the very expensive Pokéball noticing a tiny blue note attached to it. She curiously read the note.

"I'm sorry I could not make it to your party I hope he will keep you company on your travels"

Otou-san

Hinata brought the ball up releasing the Pokémon from inside the flash of light died down inside the ball was a tiny serpentine with a blue body with a white underside. It had three-pronged fins on each side of its head with a small oval dot on its forehead. The Dragon Pokémon squinted its purple eyes at Hinata in confusion before leaning forward with its white snout to sniff at Hinata then wagged its tail in delight when she reached forward slowly and rubbed to the top of its head gently. Dratini called out its name softly before slithering up her arm to get to her face to give the girl a small nuzzle. Hinata smiled at the cute display of affection before return it to its ball. Now knowing why Hanabi gifted her with a 'Dragons Fang' in the first place.

' _Thank you Hanabi and Thank you too Otou-san'_ she silently said to herself with a soft smile. Hinata picks up something from her nightstand drawer before walking outside and closed her balcony doors soundlessly. Walking out into the brisk warm air of the night onto the overly large marble balcony trying o make sure no one was around then letting out a sigh of reinsurance before bringing out a Moon flute to blowing in a soft sweet melody.

"Nebby" Hinata called out softly smiling into the air. A rainbow aura busted out of the sky. The rays of light gather together in a sphere shape soon enough the flash of light released a large Pokémon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes with white centers, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. A rigid raised hood wraps around its head in a crescent shape and drapes around its neck as well. The outside of the hood is yellow, while the inner part that curves around its head is a pattern of deep blue and white streaks. Its torso resembles a ribcage with a slightly curved spike on each shoulder and three spikes extending from the bottom toward its tail.

Hinatas little Cosmog she raised and grew up with as a child transformed into the powerful legendary Pokémon Lunala.

 _'Hinata what are you doing up so late you have to get up early tomorrow for your flight to Lumiose City don't you?'_ the powerful dual type asked her best friend a little worriedly waiting for an answer using telepathy to speak to the young teen.

"I was hoping we could go for a little flight around the islands the night sky is really pretty tonight don't you think?" she replayed pointed her fingers together shyly looking down. Lunala knew something was on the lavender eyed girls' mind and knew she wanted to talk alone away from prying eyes.

' _Very well'_ bent down for the small human to climb into its back and spread its massive wings that resemble a bat's wings with the skeleton exposed to take off silently into the night sky.

Bringing her back it to the present now.

' _You have nothing to worry about'_ The Legendary Pokémon stated. Hinata looked down at it in confusion.

' _You worked incredibly hard Hinata to get from where you are today. Tomorrow will be the very first time you stepped foot of the islands as well travel away from this place'_ talking about Aethers Paradise.

' _We both went through many hours rigorous training and for me to be fully evolved into what you see before you today'_ it looked up at the teen a split second in hearing it speaking from the heart.

' _if it wasn't for you Hinata I would still be in that horrible laboratory used as a test subject, but because of your kindness and selflessness, I was freed from their chains and to do as I pleased'_ it said giving another flap to its powerful bat like wings gliding silently into the night sky.

'You promised to always be there for me Hinata and help me get back home without asking anything in return' it stated softly.

' _And what I want to do is to travel alongside with you wherever you may go I will be there by your side just as you were alongside me'_ Lunala looked up into the lavender eyes of the speechless teens face seeing the tears threaten to spill from her pearly eyes.

' _I hope that you'll have me on your quest'_ Hinata wiped her face gently smiling down at the dual Ghost/Psychic type.

"I would be honored to have up come with me" Hinata said smiling tears still coming down from her checks. Then leaned down once more onto the legends back with closed eyes.

"Thank you. . . .Nebby" she said softly before the Moone Pokémon screeched loudly to the full moon before vanishing in a blinding light returning back to Aethers Paradise.

* * *

Hinata presented the Moone Pokémon severely Poké Balls she getting from the staff workers and her friends it would like to be caught in. The Large Legendary picked the black and blue Poké Ball with a moon crest shape on the top. Hinata caught Lunala inside the Moon Ball then connecting the Poké Ball into a small metallic necklace hiding it under her white dress. Looking into her oversized mirror once more to pat her pale cheeks to stop the nervousness stirring in her belly.

"Yuki are you ready for this?" she asked looking over to her number one partner standing tall on top of her plush king sized bed.

"Nine…Nine" Yuki grew up over the years for sure now a full grown Ninetales. Its coat is pale blue with white at the tips of its tails, crests, and covering most of its legs. Additionally, it now has larger and wider blue eyes and its fur is more flowing and curled. Alolan Ninetales can produce ice crystals from its fur, which it can use for both offense and defense. The ice crystals can act as a shield or form balls that can be fired like bullets with enough force to shatter rock.

Yuki jump from the bed over to her trainer giving her fingers a gentle lick. Hinata bent down hugging her friend softly around her cool neck making her confidence skyrocket once more.

"Hinata its time to go dear" when she up picking up her white hat to finish adjusting it onto her head before returning Yuki to her ball and checked her Z-Ring once more before looking up in her mirror then turned walking forward grabbing her Poké Ball backpack heading to the door.

"Thank you, Wicke, I will miss you" she smiled to her most favorite person that really cared about her and her brother after her mother passed away. The assistant branch chief of Aether Paradise has a caring personality, so she's loved by all the Aether Foundation employees. Wicke acted like an actual caring mother to Hinata. The assistant wearing a pink sweater, white skirt and white boots with a yellow medium-height heel. She also wears a pair of pink glasses and has purple hair.

"I'll miss you too honey keep your head up" Wicke gave the pretty dark haired teen a huge hug before letting Ko her butler escort her to the private plane to transport her to the Kalos Region.

* * *

When the pair made it to the flight line they met up with Professor Kukui and his wife. Professor Kukui told her Hau would have made it to the party last night but got held up from constant battles at the Battle Tree. Hinata waved it off saying it was okay and she understood. Kukui present Hinata with an exclusive Rotom Pokédex for her long journey. Hinata giggled hearing the corny jokes it told when Rotom came to life and started taking pictures of everything it saw.

"I've already contacted my colleague Professor Sycamore on your arrival he should be expecting you" he smiled patted her shoulder while his wife Professor Burnet gave her a lavender colored badge case smiling giving Hinata one more hug.

"Are you ready Hinata-sama?" she nodded determined in boarding the plane, but before she got on board she saw the islands Deity Tapu Koko waving bye to her from a good distance away in the forest. She smiled waving back to it before turning back going up the metallic stairs.

"Thank you all for boarding Swellow Airlines this is you captain speaking it's a good 70 degrees today perfect for flying. We should be arriving at our destination Lumiose City by 11 am tomorrow evening make sure you buckle up and please sit back and relax and enjoy the flight" the captain finished.

While Ko was placing their luggage away Hinata let Rotom float by the large windows looking out to the ocean excitedly while she picked up a brochure off the passing cart and sat down into her respective seat in first class reading more about the Kalos region while looking forward to her travels.

* * *

 **OMG this took 2 days to write! And I still don't have a Beta to proof read my stories too. Oh well, I hope to finish the next chapter soon. Keep reading and state tune for more.**


End file.
